No me olvides ni me recuerdes
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Bella no sobrevive al parto de Nessie. Edward cada noche la visita en el panteon. Hasta que una noche, alguien lo visita pidiendole que no la olvide pero que tampoco la recuerde ...
1. Chapter 1

"**The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **No me olvides ni me recuerdes.

**Autor: **Estrellita fugaz al amanecer

**Pareja: **Edward & Bella

**Summary: **Bella no sobrevive al parto de Reneesmee. Edward cada noche la visita en el panteón hasta que una noche _alguien _le hace una visita pidiéndole que no la olvide pero que tampoco la recuerde…

**Rating: **K+

**Número de palabras:** 2, 878

_*** * ***_

Un grito desgarrador inundo la habitación.

Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el grito, solo para ver una imagen aterradora que en menos de un segundo, ya había roto sus corazones.

Ahí, tirada en aquella mesa se encontraba Isabella Swan convulsionándose de dolor, mientras aquellos dos hombres que la amaban hacían hasta lo imposible por mantenerla con vida.

El vampiro empezó a laborar en el ensangrentado estomago de la muchacha tratando de cerrarlo, mientras el licántropo le daba respiración de boca a boca desesperadamente.

La cantidad de morfina en las venas de Isabella era abundante, pero aun así parecía no crear ningún efecto en su cuerpo. Las venas de sus ojos seguían reventándose, bañando su pupila de un color carmesí. Su boca ni se distinguía entre ese mar rojo y viscoso.

Un sollozo escapo de los labios del moreno al ver como los ojos de la humana se ponían blancos y ella parecía hundirse en un hoyo profundo, para luego salir abruptamente.

Terror, miedo, angustia, dolor, era lo único que se respiraba en aquella habitación donde yacía la moribunda joven.

-¡Vamos, mi amor!- susurro el vampiro mientras mordía las muñecas de su esposa y las taponaba con su saliva para que la morfina no se saliera.

Pero aun si pudieran hacer magia, ella no sobreviviría. Isabella podía sentir la muerte cerca, llamándola, apoderándose lentamente de cada célula de su cuerpo herido.

Las lágrimas de Jacob se mezclaban con la sangre de la muchacha mientras los sollozos de Edward se unían a los quejidos de su esposa. En ese cuarto había un canto de dolor.

-¡Bella, Bella, por favor, no me dejes!- gritaba el joven vampiro.

Ya no quería seguir inyectando más morfina, sabía que el exceso de esta también causaba daño. Ahora, solo se dedicaba ha hablarle a su esposa y alentándola a seguir con el.

-¡Apúrate, Jacob!- grito al ver como las manos del licántropo dejaban de masajear el pecho de su Bella.

-No. Ella ya esta muerta- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Las manos pálidas del vampiro se cerraron en puños y miro con furia a un destrozado Jacob.

-¡Ella no esta muerta!- rugió.

-Si, si lo esta-

Un gruñido animal salió de la garganta de Edward.

-¡¿No que la amabas mucho!?- grito.

-Si, amo a Bella. Ahí solo queda el cuerpo de una desconocida, ella ya no esta con nosotros-

Eso enfureció al vampiro y con un manotazo alejo las manos del meta morfo y puso manos a la obra. Empezó a masajear el pecho de su esposa con rudeza mientras le mandaba aire por su boca.

-Buena suerte- dijo Jacob antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Isabella cada vez se hundía en un hoyo mas profundo y a la vez le era mas difícil salir de el. Trataba de pensar en Edward, en Jacob, en los Cullen y en su pequeña pateadora, con la esperanza de que eso la mantuviera a flote.

Ella no quería morir. Es mas, no podía morir. Sabía que en el momento en que su corazón se parara, se llevaría la vida de Edward con ella. ¡No podía morir!

Pero luchar contra la muerte era algo imposible, era como luchar contra la corriente sin saber nadar.

Sus fuerzas se iban gastando. Solo escuchaba tenuemente las palabras de aliento de su esposo. Quería hablarle, despedirse.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, escupió la sangre que subía por su garganta y logro susurrar su nombre.

-Edward…-

El vampiro disminuyo su fuerza en el pecho de la muchacha y la miro esperanzado.

-¡Amor!-

- … cuídala… te amo…- dijo entre tosidos.

-Bella, no me dejes-

- nunca te dejare, permanecer aquí…- susurro poniendo su ensangrentada mano encima del pecho de su esposo.

Edward sostuvo su mano y la beso.

-No, te quiero aquí, conmigo y nuestra hija- sollozo el vampiro.

-Nunca dejes que me olvide, tú tampoco lo hagas- dijo con la voz más débil.

-Nunca, mi amor, nunca-

Si el pudiera llorar, estaba seguro que en ese momento su rostro estaría bañado en lagrimas.

Una escarlata lagrima se derramo del ojo de Isabella, recorrió su rostro, limpiando a su paso un poco de sangre y callo sobre su estomago.

-Adiós, mi Edward. Nunca me olvides- dijo posando su otra mano en su vientre y cerró sus ojos.

-Lo prometo, mi amor. Te amo- dijo Edward apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho de su esposa.

Escucho los últimos latidos de ese corazón, y sintió como se paró.

-¡¡¡NO!!- rugió entre sollozos sin lagrimas.

Se había acabado. Su corazón se había parado aun cuando no debió hacerlo. La morfina no sirvió de nada. Se había ido de aquel mundo.

Isabella Swan había muerto.

Y Edward Cullen junto con ella…

_- - -_

El reloj marca las once de la noche y el vampiro arropa a su pequeña bebita. Le da un beso de buenas noches y como cada anochecer, le entrega la foto de su madre para que duerma abrazada a ella.

Sale de aquella habitación y camina escaleras abajo. Puede sentir a su familia mirarlo pero a el no le importa. Sale por la puerta y empieza a correr.

El gélido aire golpea su rostro, y lo siente muy bien. Alza su rostro para sentirlo atreves de su cuello tratando de romper el nudo que se le ha formado.

Va tan distraído que ni siquiera se preocupa por esquivar las ramas. Las hojitas le aruñan los brazos y el rostro, unos cuantos troncos se han enredado en sus pies y una que otra rama le ha pegado en la frente. Pero el no lo siente. Ya no siente nada.

Empieza a llover. Las gotas se escurren por su rostro, y por un momento imagina que son lagrimas y se atreve a soltar un sollozo. Y así sigue corriendo, jugando a que llora.

El bosque finaliza y delante de el se extiende un gran terreno con formas rectangulares por cualquier lado, mejor conocidas como lapidas.

Empieza a caminar mas lento, se entretiene leyendo cada tumba. Tanta gente que descansa en ese lugar. Y allá, en una esquina alejada, se encuentra su objetivo.

Se acerca y se deja caer de rodillas en el mojado pasto, ensuciándose de lodo. Acerca su rostro y besa la lapida lentamente. Con sus dedos recorre cada letra.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1987- 2005_

_Una gran hija, amiga y esposa quien no dudo en dar la vida por amor. _

_Te llevaremos siempre en nuestros corazones." _

-Hola, amor- susurró Edward con la voz entrecortada.

Se quedo en silencio por un minuto, como si esperara una respuesta. Una que no llegaría.

-Te traje unas flores, las que tienes ya se están secando. Traje fresias, tus favoritas…-

Quita las flores del jarrón de vidrio y coloca el ramo que compro en la mañana.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Se ven mejor-

Hizo una mueca mirando al cielo. Se sentía maniático hablando… literalmente solo. El sabia que ella desde donde este, lo escuchaba. Hablarle opacaba un poco el dolor.

-¿Sabes? Hoy nuestra pequeña dijo su primera palabra. ¿Sabes cual fue? Mama. Si, nuestra pequeña te quiere mucho, todas las noches me pide que le cuente de ti y así lo ago. Le cuento como nos conocimos, como eras de terca y lo mucho que la amabas-

Sollozó.

-Te extraño tanto. No sabes cuanto te necesito-

Una briza lo acaricio, llenándolo de una sensación de paz. Era una señal. Una señal de que ella estaba ahí con el.

Apoyo su mejilla contra el frio cemento y lloro a como solo los vampiros lo saben hacer, sin lágrimas.

Le conto todo lo que había sucedido en el día, los avances que había con su pequeña. Y con el corazón destrozado recordaba y hablaba con la lapida de su difunta esposa.

¿Cómo es posible que el dolor no disminuyera? Pero lo más impresionante: ¿Cómo es que seguía de pie? Si cada tica-tac del reloj le dolía como una apuñalada para un humano. Dicen que la única manera de matar a un vampiro es despedazarlo y quemando sus pedazos, pero el había experimentado otro tipo de muerte. Una mas dolorosa, el había sufrido una muerte eterna y no se refería a la inmortalidad.

Suspiro.

Tenia que dejar de hacer eso. El recordar le hacia mas daño, pero el olvidar también. De echo, no podía olvidar, no por que fuera una de las características de los vampiros. Si no que como podía olvidarla si le había llegado tan lejos. ¿Cómo enterrarla en los recuerdos si se había quedado en sus sueños?

¿Cómo olvidar al amor de tu vida si te había dejado un gran recuerdo?

-No quiero olvidarte, pero me hace daño recordarte- susurra al viento.

Cerró los ojos y trato de perderse en la oscuridad que sus parpados le brindaban. Una oscuridad repleta de paz.

"Se_ feliz" _escuchó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y busco hacia todos lados en busca de alguna persona, pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto sintiéndose estúpido.

Un escalofrió, algo raro, le recorrió el cuerpo. Volteo hacia la tumba y atrás de ella vio una figura. Fue tanto el susto que llevo que salto metros hacia atrás.

Atrás de la tumba de su Bella había una figura femenina. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo, su cara se veía pálida y sus cabellos caobas estaban perfectamente arreglados.

No parecía aquellos fantasmas de película, verde y transparente pero tampoco parecía un ángel con alas, parecía más bien una humana. Se parecía a su Bella.

-Edward…- escucha su nombre.

Con el miedo a flor de pie se va acercando hacia aquella figura. Esta le tiende su mano.

-¿Bella?- pregunta el vampiro.

La muchacha asiente con una sonrisa. Un nudo se forma en la garganta del joven vampiro. La estaba viendo de nuevo, y no eran solo recuerdos.

-¿Qué-eres?-

-Un ángel, tu ángel y vengo a ayudarte-

-¿Qué?-

-No tienes que recordarme. Solo te causas más daño, tienes que ser feliz-

-No, no puedo. No quiero olvidarte, te lo prometí- contesta el con la voz rota.

-Una promesa no sellada es como una canción sin ser cantada-

-Amor, no quiero olvidarte. Te necesito aunque sea en mis recuerdos-

-Por nuestra hija. Te necesita fuerte. Hazlo por mí-

-Por ti haría lo que fuera-

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba hablando con el ángel de su esposa y lo mas irracional, ella le estaba pidiendo que la olvidara, aun cuando minutos antes de su muerte le había echo prometer que siempre la recordaría.

-No me olvides, Edward-

Eso desconcertó más al pobre vampiro. ¿Qué quería decir? Primero le decía que la olvidara y luego que nunca lo haga. Una frase de los humanos le pasó por la cabeza: ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Una de sus perfectas cejas se curvo hacia arriba en señal de confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Una risa melodiosa inundo sus oídos. El miedo fue haciéndose presente. ¿Y si solo era un juego de su inconsciencia? Quizá nada de esto este pasando y el solo estaba atrapado en el juego favorito de su inconsciencia: El delirio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una caricia en su mejilla hizo que reaccionara. Cuando abrió los ojos vio al Bella mas cerca de el, su mano estaba alado de su mejilla como si la estuviese acariciando pero no había ningún contacto entre ellos.

-Edward, recordar te hace daño pero también olvidar. No me olvides mas no me recuerdes ¿Me entiendes?- explica con dulzura.

Las arrugas de desconcierto en la frente del vampiro se hicieron más notorias.

-No me recuerdes más, ya no pienses en mí, ya no me tengas en tu cabeza. Más no olvides que un día existí, mantenme en tu corazón no en tu cabeza y solo sácame a flote en momentos buenos, cuando creas que sea necesario-

-¿Quieres decir que ya no piense en ti? ¿Mas que no te olvide?-

-Exacto. No me olvides ni me recuerdes-

-Te entiendo… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le hago para no recordarte?-

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Solo el tiempo puede ayudarte- susurra acercando su rostro al del vampiro.

La castaña cierra los ojos y sopla hacia la frente del vampiro. Este siente como si recibiera un beso y ese raro escalofrió lo envuelve de nuevo. Trata de abrir los ojos desesperados pero es como si estos estuviesen pegados.

Siente su cuerpo débil como gelatina. Siente que vuela y por su cabeza pasan millones de recuerdos, formando una película. Puede ver esos ojos chocolates, la duda escritos en ellos, ve su rostro, su piel porcelanica, puede oler su shampoo de rosas.

En esa película pasaron los mejores momentos que vivió con ella. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus caricias, su todo. Y poco a poco esos recuerdos se iban desvaneciendo.

Una luz blanca y brillante lo deslumbra. Logra abrir los ojos y se encuentra en un prado, en su prado. Lejos de el, ve claramente la imagen de Bella con una sonrisa. Esta no era su imaginación, lo sentía.

La mano de su esposa se mueve de un lado a otro en modo de despedida o de saludo, no lo sabia. Aun que una parte de el se inclinaba mas a la despedida.

-No te despidas…- susurra muy bajito, pero ella logra escucharlo aun cuando esta al otro lado del campo.

-No es un adiós, si no un hasta luego- susurro.

La castaña beso sus dedos y luego los soplo, signo de que le mandaba un beso a aquel vampiro.

Por tercera vez, un viento acaricio el cuerpo de Edward y sus ojos se cerraron.

Un gemido se escapo de sus labios y apoyo su cabeza contra una superficie rocosa.

Un puntiagudo dolor le atormentaba la cabeza. Recordaba exactamente todo y quería pensar que todo era un simple sueño o una ilusión; incluyendo la muerte de su esposa.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el solitario cementerio. No se había movido nada. Su rostro seguía apoyado contra el húmedo cemento de la lapida.

¿Se había dormido? Se preguntó confundido. ¡No! Imposible. Un vampiro no puede dormir y nunca se ha presentado que un vampiro se haya dormido.

Entonces si no se había dormido, tampoco pudo haber sido un sueño. Bajo su vista y leyó el nombre de su amada en la superficie de concreto.

Un nuevo nudo se formo en su garganta.

Suspiro.

¿Qué había pasado? Levanto la vista hacia al horizonte y diviso los primeros rayos de sol. Era hora de partir.

-Es hora de irme, amor. No es un adiós si no un hasta luego. Volveré en la noche. Te amo- beso la lapida y se levanto del enlodado suelo.

Corrió atreves del bosque pensando en todo aquello que había pasado. Cuando llego a su casa, subió a cambiarse de ropa y fue a despertar a su pequeña Nessie.

Ver los ojos chocolates de su bebe lo hizo animarse un poco. Que hermoso recuerdo le había dejado su Bella. Llevo a su pequeña al colegio y regreso para hablar con Carlisle.

-Adelante- dijo Carlisle cuando escucho unos toques en su puerta.

Edward abrió lentamente la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio.

Con un suspiro empezó a contarle todo lo que le había sucedido aquella noche. Después de meditarlo, Carlisle llego a una conclusión.

-Se metió a tu cabeza- sentencio.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, Edward. Ella desde que… falleció no había podido descansar en paz gracias a que tú sufrías. Ella quería ayudarte a sobrepasar la desgracias, no se como paso, pero gracias a tu don, ella logro meterse a tu cabeza para despedirse. Todo fue como… un sueño real.-

-¿Todo lo que escuche me lo estaba diciendo ella?-

-Si, ella se comunico contigo. Te dijo lo que sentía y lo que quería-

Edward se despidió con un "gracias" y se encerró en su habitación a meditar las palabras de Carlisle.

Había hablado con su Bella, y no había sido un delirio. Ella quería verlo feliz, sin dolor. Ella quería descansar en paz. Y el la ayudaría, seguiría su consejo.

Fue recoger a Nessie y paso una buena tarde a lado de su hija. Como todas las noches, le conto un cuento, la arropo y le tendió la foto de Bella.

Y al igual que siempre, a la media noche fue al panteón. Se arrodillo enfrente de la lapida de Isabella Swan y le cambio las flores. Le conto todo lo que había pasado en su día.

-Lo siento, Bella. Nunca pensé que mi dolor te afectara tanto aun después de… pero seguiré tu consejo: No te olvidare ni te recordare. Sera difícil, tu sabes que siempre serás mi único amor. Pero tu recuerdo no me lastima solo a mí, y realmente lo siento- susurro acariciando las palabras.

-Seguiré adelante, lo prometo. Te amo, siempre te amare- finalizo besando con delicadeza el nombre de su amada.

Y así, Edward Cullen sello la promesa no volver más a ese cementerio y seguir adelante… sin Isabella Swan, a quien no recordaría jamás, mas nunca olvidaría…

_* * *_

_**Hola (= **_

_**Aquí les dejo este one-shot para el concurso "The sadness story contest" ahh … el primer concurso al que me invitan estoy tan feliz =) Así que espero que voten por mi … por favor!!!**_

_**Un gran abrazo & beso. **_


	2. Gracias!

Hola!

Se que les resultara raro pero estaba releyendo mis RR para inspirarme y me tope con los de este shot que en verdad hasta horita es mi mayor orgullo ( : & dios aquí he recibido los Reviews mas hermosos!

Chicas enserio que casi me hacen llorar con sus maravillosas palabras! Me siento mal pero la verdad es que no recordaba estos Reviews y no se como diablos paso esto por que son HERMOSOS!

Les agradezco un montón por las que me siguen en mi intento de ser escritora y me dejan esas divinas palabras. Ustedes son mi mayor inspiración, mas que nuestros preciosos Cullen & Black (lo siento soy de ambos teams los adoro a los dos)

Se que las notas están prohibidas pero si tuviera tiempo de responderles a cada una yo encantada pero no cuento con eso :P & la verdad no quiero dejarlas sin respuesta así que creo que hare esto al final de mis historias … si no les molesta!

Muchos abrazos. Ustedes son mi musa y mi hit!

Les deseo un Edward solo para ustedes ;)


End file.
